Hold on to me
by hardyyun
Summary: I met him when I was working out at the dojo. "Hey" I say walking over. He was leaning casually against the post watching me, but I wasn't sure for how long. "Can I help you?" I ask stopping a few feet in front of him. "I'm just here to see an old buddy of mine" he says in a British accent. He was a good looking man… and his accent added to that. Disclaimer: I don't own these shows
1. Chapter 1

{Klack - Klaus and Jack} Don't like don't read.

This is set in the first dojo.

Jack

I met him when I was working out at the dojo. Kim was out to have dinner with her dad and Jerry was just flat out skipping. Milton was probably studying for the math test in a week. I was working on my basic training when I caught sight of him. "Hey" I say walking over. He was leaning casually against the post watching me, but I wasn't sure for how long. "Can I help you?" I ask stopping a few feet in front of him. "I'm just here to see an old buddy of mine" he says in a British accent. "What was his name? Maybe I could help you?" He shifts to standing up right "Rudy." He says smiling at the end.

I inspected his features briefly before turning. He was a good looking man… and his accent added to that. I open the door to his office and see Rudy lying on the floor doing crunches. I had never seen him work out before. "Someone is here to see you." He gets up with a grunt "Who?" He asks. I shrug and he follows me out. "Klaus!" he shouts and runs over to him. Klaus opens his arms to catch Rudy. When he does he lifts him and spins him around. I watched in confusion. Klaus sets him down "It's been a long time!" Rudy exclaims before stepping to close the distance with a quick kiss. Now I was even more confused. "Jack, come say hey!" Rudy says turning towards me.

Klaus watches me as I walk nods at me "I'm Klaus." Rudy grins "He was my…" "Boyfriend?" I guess. They both laugh and Rudy shakes his head "No, though we were close at a point. He is my best friend in the whole world." He smiles fondly at Klaus "Jack is my best student" Rudy continues. I blush a bit and shrug "I work for it." Klaus gives me a smirk "Bet I could take you" he says coolly. I look at him "Is that a challenge?" He steps closer "Definitely, but later. I'm gonna steal your sensei for a bit if you don't mind. Or even if you do." He grabs Rudy and walks out with him. I watch him leave only sliding my eyes down to check him out briefly before getting back to practice. "Lock up when you are done!" Rudy hollers before letting the glass door shut.

I had just finished my shower and was about to head out when I saw Klaus. "Hey" I call over to him. I toss the towel into the hamper behind the wall and walk over to him. "Where's Rudy?" I ask looking around. "I dropped him off at home. Told him I'd stop by to check on you." I nod "Well I was just closing up." "Are you sure you don't want to take me up on that challenge from earlier?" He says with a smirk. I chuckle lightly "Nah man, maybe tomorrow. It's late and I've showered already." He lets out a sigh "Is that your way of avoiding being beaten?" He asks. He hit in the right spot and he knew he had. "Okay" I say taking my shoes off again. I don't bother changing my clothes and position myself in the middle of the mats. He sheds his coat and shoes and lines himself up to me. "Whenever you are ready" Klaus says with a smirk.

I bow and start off with a kick that Klaus easily avoid. We moved quickly and somewhat quietly. I threw a punch aiming for Klaus's stomach, but Klaus blocked it and went to sweep my legs. This took me down, but I rolled and popped up throwing another punch and narrowly missing Klaus. Klaus side swept and caught my arm. This time I was able to land a punch which caught the older man by surprise. I took advantage and kicked him which knocked him down. I pinned him and Klaus gave in. We had been throwing punches and kicks for almost 30 minutes, so I was relieved. I rolled off and laid beside Klaus.

I swiped at the sweat on my forehead "I haven't had a partner that could keep up with me like that" I said sounding tiredly, but with a smile. I heard laughing and I looked over at Klaus. "Sorry" he said quickly and sat up. "I have a bit of a dirty mind." I laughed when I realized just how bad my words sounded. Then I blushed at the implication of those words. He turns and lends me a hand which I take. He pulls me up beside him. We stand still for a moment looking at each other. He smirks before speaking "It's late. I'll see you tomorrow." I watch him leave and suddenly wished I had kissed him when I had the chance. We _were_ inches away from each other after all. I sigh and head home. I'd shower there. I locked up and began the walk home.

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed for school. I had gotten in about 9' 0-clock, but stayed up late. I'd have stayed home, but there was no way I'd be allowed to go to the dojo if I didn't attend school. Thankfully Jerry had offered to give me a ride on the motorcycle his parents recently bought him. It saved me from having to walk all the way to school. When school finally ended I headed to the dojo with Jerry. I told him about Rudy's friend and about our late night sparring. He seemed to pick up on my growing crush towards the older man. "You think maybe you like him because he was a challenge for you?" Jerry asks as he tosses his bag into his locker. We slide our shoes off and I nod "That is definitely one reason."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Boom_ second chapter!**

* * *

Klaus

I wasn't gonna be in town for too long so I wanted to hang out with Jack before I left. Rudy had a date anyway so he wouldn't miss me. It was only 10 which mean Jack would be in school, but that wouldn't be an issue. I just hoped he wouldn't mind being pulled out of class or that _I_ was the one who was responsible for it. I compelled the lady to pull him from class due to his doctor's appointment I had made up. Jack came into the office and looked confused at me. "I hope you don't mind…" I said with a smile. He laughs "Not at all. I was about to read a history paper out loud that I didn't do." I laugh and we walk out. "So how did you get me out of there anyway?" I stopped at my silver car I had admittedly stolen, but it was a while ago and no one would look for it here. I unlock it and open the door to allow Jack to climb into the passenger seat. I close it and think about if I was gonna tell him or not.

I figured honesty would be the best thing here. If he freaked I would compel him to forget. I slide smoothly into my seat. I look at Jack "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He scoffs "What? Are you a vampire?" he asks, but he doesn't sound like he is joking. I turn to him "How…?" He laughs "Rudy told me. Of course I didn't believe him and only though he was trying to push me away from you. Then I saw you use your vampire super speed." I start the car not looking at him. "That doesn't bother you?" I ask curiously. "Well I've thought about it. It has its perks." "I have known people for years and when they find out they freak and run away. Why are you not running?" I feel his hand run over to take mine "Maybe because I'm a stupid teen who likes walking on the unknown side of the world" he says softly. He locks his fingers with mine "Or maybe because I really like you… in a different way than the ones who ran did."

I tighten my grip on his hand "Or maybe you just don't know the horrible things I am capable of." I pull into the parking spot at the mall and look at him. "I've killed people Jack." I thought he would have reacted by looking at me in disgust and running away, but instead he pulls himself closer. "Why are you trying to push me away?" "Because if you leave now it won't hurt as bad. If I lose you when I really fall…" I knew it was too late though. I hadn't fallen him, but I knew If he didn't walk away fright now and I got to know him better I would surely fall for him. He lets go of my hand and opens the car door. He slides out effortlessly. I feel a pull of my heartstrings, but it didn't last when I realized he was only walking around to open my door. "Come on" he says pulling me out." "Spend the day with me and then decide if you want me to walk away." I grin at his calm attitude. He leads me into the mall and we go to the directory. "Have you ever been in here?" I ask pointing to game stop. "How about we just start here and go that way" he says pointing left "and go into whatever store we fancy." I smile "Let's do it." We head down the hall and come across the first store we go into. I didn't catch the name, but they sold coats and beanie hats.

We looked around before deciding to move on. We walked into several stores talking away. I learned so much about him and I divulged the same info. With ever new piece of information I felt my feelings get a push to fall for him. Every store we walked in was just to aimlessly look around. Game stop, a shoe department, a place that sold watches and we even went into Spencer's briefly. While he was in the bathroom I went bag and bought him a bag of gummy dicks as a joke. From what I was learning from him [and what I observed] he would like it. When he came out I casually asked "Are you hungry?" He nods "Would you like a bag of dicks?" I ask handing him the bag. He takes it and erupts in amused laughter. He opens it and takes one. I suddenly realized this was turning on me. He popped it in his mouth and took out another one. "Want my dick?" He teases offering it to me. I take a deep breath and rub my hand over my face. "Don't tempt me" I say in a low voice.

I wasn't planning on doing anything to him until he was of age because believe me falling for a 16 year old wasn't what I had planned for. I had an amazing amount of patience though. I take the candy he offers me and we continue on. The time seems to slip away as we practically go into every store. "Oh wow it's almost 3" Jack says clicking his phone off and sliding it into his pocket. "What time do you go to the dojo?" "3:30ish" "We have a little time. What would you like to do?" He bites his lip "I have an idea, but it is cheesy so stay with me." I laugh and follow him back down where we went. He stops outside of a build-a-bear workshop. He grins at me and walks in. I can't help moving my lips up a bit at the thought of Jack getting me a teddy. It was cute… _innocent_. He looks at the options and picks up a brown and black teddy.

He takes it over to the lady and gets it stuffed. He picks up a striped heart and a checkered one. He slides both into the teddy before letting the lady sew the back of it up. "Why two?" I ask following him to the clothing part of the store. "For you and for me." He looks up at me and his eyes are shining. It happened then. The way he was looking at me. I felt my heart stutter in response. I had fallen for him. He gives me a soft smile before going back to the clothes. He finds a karate outfit with a black belt. I smile and watch him go and name it. "Jack M. Brewer" I laugh lightly at him naming the bear after himself. He playfully pushes me away when I try to pay for it. When he gets done he dresses it and hands it to me. "Thank you" I say putting it back into its little box. "I know it's not really what you'd expect, but" I stop him "I love it. Don't over think it." I wrap an arm around him and we head to my car. I send him off to practice making the mistake of walking him in.


End file.
